Akula-class corvette
"Fear the sharp fangs of the Manticore!" - Akula class Corvettes- One of the most common and ancient types of battle spacecraft used by the Commonwealth both in war and during peace-keeping operations. The Akula-Class Corvette is the most recognizable ship of Task force Manticore, forming its backbone since the birth of the Commonwealth's fleet. Due to its small size, Akula-class corvettes often suffer the largest amount of loses during battle, a well-placed shot from a larger vessel can easily cripple one of this ships. Nevertheless, the ship is easily-produced by the Commonwealth's shipyards and its design is constantly improved by the nation's scientists and engineers so it can continue to be the terror of enemy vessels across the galaxy. Ship characteristics While some Akula corvettes are modified for different roles in the Commonwealth's fleet, for the most part all ships of this class share the same dimensions: * Length: 83 meters * Height:14 meters * Width: 13 meters Apart from this, the ship is protected by a Mk2 shield generator against enemy fire. Should the barrage be to much for the shields to handle, the crew is still protected by a 60cm durasteel armor. This armor is thick enough to blunt attacks from the batteries of capital ships. Crew * 35 deckers and shipwrights. Captains are often junior navy officers eager to gain experience before being transferred to larger ships. Still, there is a number of more experienced captains who still serve in the Akulas, prefering the speed and agility of their ships to the heavy weaponry and slow movement of larger craft. * 25 utility droids, focused mostly on maintenance. * 5 marines, highly trained, used mostly on boarding operations against pirate craft. Propulsion * 1 Mk3 Korolev plasma engine * 3 Mishin-Class auxiliary engines * 60 directional thrusters: These allow the Akula to dodge most incoming fire or get into a position to fire its weaponry on a ship's exposed flank. * 1 P-L wormhole manipulator * 1 2-Core Kitamura cold fusion reactor: The living heart of the whole craft, it keeps the Akula operational at all times with plenty of energy to spare for emergency situations. Additional support systems and equipment Life in an Akula is quite close to the experience on living in one of Earth's old submarines, where space is limited and most of it is occupied by the ship's system's and weaponry. * 1 Artificial gravity generator * 2*5 meters medical bay * 20 bunks * 2*3 captain's cabin * Gravitic comm array * 8*55m storage * 40 AL-58 laser rifles 48 months worth of food and other maintenance supplies Weaponry Due to the many types of this specific class of corvette, the Akula can be equipped with many different kinds of weaponry. Regular: The most versatile kind of Akula, it can deploy a mixture of long and short range weaponry to counter all manner of enemy ships, from small, quick riders, to slow, heavily-armored battleships. Nevertheless, the main function of this type of corvette is escorting larger, capital ship and skirmishing with other crafts of their size, a battle Akulas more often than not win. * 1 Shiva-type plasma accelerator * 1 Sachsen-type antimatter missile launcher * 1 Shenyang-type railgun Akula-T: Due to the increasing numbers of capital ships in the galaxy's battlefields, the Commonwealth has made a new class of corvette. Made to quickly close in, release its torpedo and get out before the enemy battleship can answer, it is the bane of large spacecraft, to slow to dodge its swift attacks. * 1 Lyra-type torpedo: The ship's main weapon, while it can also be fired at long ranges, it is mostly effective when the Akula-T gets close and personal. Then, the enemy craft has little time to dodge. * 1 Twin Velite PD laser Category:Spacecraft Category:Commonwealth's Arsenal Category:Vehicles